


In the Dead of Night

by Shanlulu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mystery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanlulu/pseuds/Shanlulu
Summary: Another contract, is anything ever simple for Geralt of Rivia?Second Chapter will start from readers point of view.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a very big void of GeraltxReader Fanfics so I thought I might add my few cents to it. I hope you like, please let me know what you think.

Prologue

 

  
  
"You were a fool to come after me Witcher. After all the trials you have gone through, one would have thought that they taught you common sense." Came the cool, calm and collected voice from the other end of the room. It was extremely dark if not for the candles littered around, casting long shadows against the endless bookcases; not that it posed much of an issue to Geralt, who was able to see without much of an issue at all. His eyes scanned the room, jars filled with items of different alchemical uses, bottles with various coloured liquids, and some, furrowing his eyebrows in dismay, seemed to contain various Human body parts, organs and otherwise. Disgusting.   
  
"My senses are of no concern to you Vampire.” He ignored the slight as he walked over to several large vats containing liquid and human remains, their skin grey and pulled tight over their bones. "What exactly are you doing here? These seem like experiments. Are you trying to get rid of your vampirism?" He enquired genuinely, keeping a close watchful on the vampires location.   
  
"Heavens No! Why would I do anything so foolish?" The man seemed incredulous at the thought and it made Geralt wonder whether it was done out of boredom or some sick twisted pleasure that he had done all of these horrid tests. He looked back at the vampire, it was true that many did not take contracts out on them, most of them spent a lot of their time just getting on with life, very few ever doing anything that would cause any harm. Yet this one -a slender man, with long dark brown hair, tied in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. Geralt would be lying if he said that the man wasn't good looking, in a purely platonic sense, finding thralls wouldn't be difficult for him- had made a mistake.   
  
“These experiments are what threw you out into the spotlight. Women going missing, there were even witnesses, thats sloppy and stupid.”   
  
“Humans do not see the bigger picture, they only see a few people missing, a few deaths and they pick up their pitchforks. So shortsighted. They cannot see that I strive for greatness.” The Vampires voice was enthused, like an artist who had finally found their muse. Whatever he thought he was doing, he at least thought it was important, a far cry away from the sadistic murderer that his laboratory had made him out to be.   
  
“Then enlighten me?” Geralt answered, arms folded over his chest.   
  
“I will do better than that, here let me show you.” The vampire clicked his fingers, and a young girl walked in the room. Her eyes were bound so she could not see. The Witcher frowned, she must have been merely eighteen at most, her skin pallid, and as pale as ivory, but even in the dark he could tell the hair flowing down her back was not black as it initially seemed but a dark blood red. Apt for the situation he thought. “Here come, look her over. I will not attack you Witcher, I wish to share my discovery.” Slowly, but with his senses still raised walked over to the girl, who met him in the middle of the room.   
  
She was slim, but curvy, like one of those girls you would often see in the fields, the beautiful mix of muscle from hard work and softness from skin that women only possess. He would have expected her heart to be racing, for her breath to quicken at his now closer presence, but she was calm, almost as if sleeping. She was obviously a thrall of this vampire, but walking around her, he could see no marks on her. She was clean, well fed, and seemed to be in perfect health. She exhibited no signs that there was anything but human. A frown furrowed his brow as he looked back at her host.   
  
“She is beautiful is she not?” It was a rhetorical question. There was no doubt that she was inviting, but he wondered whether this was a ruse to catch him off guard. The vampire walked around the table he was previously standing at, and took the girls hand, looking directly at Geralt. “She is the beautiful creation of my love for staying alive, merely modifying the gift I have been given, yet you would have to see this for yourself.”  
  
I wo-" His words were halted by the sounds of footsteps behind him, flitting his eyes to the sound, he sighed in disapproval. There was Yennefer, completely unaffected by the danger that the Higher Vampire posed, waltzing in whenever she felt like it.   
  
"Don't look at me like that Geralt! Are you going to stand there and talk him to death? I would really like to get on with my life rather than standing idly having a mother's meeting and a chin-wag." She quipped, her blunt tone cutting as usual. A dark chuckle echoed from next to him, the vampire had obviously found Yen's scolding tone amusing, for it merely stripped away at the stoic and somewhat terrifying front of The White Wolf.   
  
"Really Yen? Now is not the time. What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait for me at the inn." Geralt hissed in quiet tones.   
  
"I got bored waiting for you to come back, so decided to see this lab for myself. Besides, will you just get on with it? Do what you came here to do." Yennefer ordered in her usual tone, she never seemed to realise that the best way to get information is to actually talk and taking down a higher vampire was no easy task.  
  
"Yes Geralt, please do hurry, before she cracks the whip again." A snigger was heard shortly after. Geralt growled and gave Yen a glare for undermining him, as much as he had a contract out on this man, what he was up to had intrigued him, and the information would be invaluable, especially if one vampire could think this up, then another would. He moved back from him and the girl, knowing that Yennefer’s intrusion would have changed the situation. “Such a pity. I was willing to share my secrets with you, but alas, your mother” The vampire looked straight at the mage. “..says we cannot play anymore.”  
  
“Oh, please!” Yennefer huffed. “Get on with it!” Without Geralt being able to blink once more, fire shot through the air, narrowly missing the girl and landed straight in the chest of the vampire. He shot her a wide eyed glare, what was she playing at? This wasn’t like her at all, well the impatient part was, but to launch an attack and get her hands dirty, that was something else entirely. The sound of the vampire yell at the pain as the flames licked higher was ear piercing, Geralt rushed in then, the fire paralysing the creature who had now transformed into its true form. He took a deep breath and once again became the warrior that he was known for.   
  
—  
  
The girl had huddled herself in the corner, the air now dense with the vampires ashes and Geralt cleaned his blade, still not happy with the way the situation had played out. Yennefer was scouring the books that littered the table. Once he had finished, he looked over to the mage, wanting to say something, but he knew there was no talking to her, she had her mission, whatever that was, and she would do anything to fulfil her needs. Much like everything else, and he sighed.   
  
“You know, there was no need for it to end that way.”  
  
“Don’t be stupid Geralt. You had a contract to fulfil there was no other way for this to end. He was a danger, end of. I will not discuss it further.” She didn't even look up at him, she wasn't interested in what he had to say, her eyes just flitting from page to page. He heard a yelp and a creak of floorboards and saw the girl trying to move to get away. The Witcher moved slowly towards her and offered her a hand, she must have been petrified.   
  
“Its alright, it is safe now.” He said gently.   
  
“You should kill her too, she is probably just as dangerous.” Yennefer said icily.   
  
“I am not going to kill her Yen, she has done no harm.” He was still reaching out to her, as he moved closer, she still had her eyes covered, and her heart was now beating ten to a dozen. He couldn’t blame her either, she had just witnessed the only safety she had probably known slain in front of her. Yennefer stepped out from behind the table and strode towards her.   
  
“We will kill her Geralt. If she is as he said, she is a weapon. We cannot allow her to escape from here.” Where had all of this come from? Why was she so intent on killing this girl? On the vampire? There was something that she wasn't telling him, but he would not allow her to kill this girl. Once again Yen moved in front of him and began to make the motions of a spell, even though the girl could not see, she had sensed it. In the blink of an eye, the girl ran for the window, it had been closed until her body weight broke through it.   
  
“Shit.” Geralt ran after her, knowing that it was a sheer drop to the street below, but when he looked down there was nothing on the ground other than broken glass and window frame. He stared in shock, where the hell had she gone? Geralt turned and glared at Yennefer, who gave him an easy shrug of the shoulders and a smile. “What has got into you, Yen? What is the matter with you?”  
  
“Never mind about her, come we have an evening to spend together.” She gave him a wink, taking a few of the vampires books into her arms.   
  
“I am not in the mood.” Geralt grunted through clenched teeth, he was fuming, he vowed that he would never take a contract when Yennefer was about again. His mind wandered to the girl, he was not going to mention to her that her body was not on the floor outside, that one, he would keep to himself.   
  
“I am sure I have ways to change your mind.” Came the sultry voice as she made her way down the stairs.   
  
“Not tonight.”


	2. To Love, Life and Mead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is never without the want or need for something you don't have. The only way to achieve this is to strive for what you require, yet it is not always easy, let alone if this matter is in regard to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So an introduction to the reader, as mentioned in the tags it is a little slow to start, but fear not! All will become apparent! Please let me know if you would like more, thoughts and ideas.

People shouted and sung around you, it was always the same, and it was wonderful to be around so much revelry. You moved out of the way of a man with his arms full of tankards, it was a near miss, but luckily avoided. When you finally managed to get to the barkeep, you gave him a flash of your smile and he nodded. He knew what you wanted, there was no need to ask for it any more, this was your domain, and one you were happy to stay in for as long as possible, fingers crossed you wouldn’t have to move again any time soon.

Waltzing gracefully around the throng of people, you placed the tankards on the table your acquaintance was sitting at, taking a seat beside her, you flicked your hair over your shoulder, whilst pulling a vial out of your pocket and emptying it into your drink, making sure no one spotting you doing it. It was a necessity but not one you wished to share with others. Raising your drink in the air, you gestured your companion to do the same.

“To life, love, and mead!” You laughed, this place always made you feel happy. You tapped your tankards together and took a deep gulp of the liquid. Turning your eyes towards her you smiled. “So Priscilla, hows it going with Dandelion?” She looked at you with a look, the look, uh oh, that didn’t spell good tidings, and she sighed.

“I just, its so hard to keep his attention. He is so busy with this place, and whatever else he has going on, I don’t know where I fit in anymore.” She answered sadly, looking at her lover with a melancholy gaze. “I don’t even know whether he would realise if I wasn’t here.”

“I highly doubt that, he loves you, its hard to not see it, but I do understand, it must be difficult, with him being so busy. Let alone all the women that seem to fall at his feet.” Your eyes followed hers, as you watched Dandelion parading around the patrons with an enthusiastic smile on his face. You didn’t know whether you could handle a social butterfly like that, the constant worry of his affections being led elsewhere. Something like that would have killed you, if you were in the position to divulge your own affections to someone, others would have to stay away. Not that you were necessarily a jealous or controlling person, but if you were to give your heart to someone it would be hard to see that person swarmed by others in need for their attention. “Don’t worry about it, why don’t you talk to him?”

“Do you honestly think I could have a serious conversation with him?” She raised an eyebrow. “It would be like drawing blood from a stone, stupid, and completely pointless.” She sighed, drawing her eyes away from Dandelion. “Anyway, have you had any luck in finding what you needed?”

“Well, no not really. The mages are so sparse now, it is making it extremely difficult to find what I need.” You sighed, clever way to change the subject. You didn’t like sharing information that you could possibly need something, yet, Priscilla and Dandelion knew a lot of people, it seemed right to ask them to keep an eye out for what you required. “Cleansing crystals are difficult to find and make, even in the mage world, let alone to the common folk like you and I.” You tilted your head to the side, with a glance of uncertainty. “I had some a long while ago, but, someone nabbed them.” You shrugged in defeat. “It makes life fairly hard without them, but you deal with what life throws at you, you know? And with what you are given.”

“I don’t understand why you need all that stuff in your drink and food.” The blonde answered casually, obviously trying to get the reason of why you persisted with your weird habit. It was not something that you wished to discuss, nor in this setting. There were too many people that could overhear, if they weren’t blind drunk, and the last thing you needed was people being able to use the information against you.

“It is nothing major, only something I need to do to keep me healthy, a trick I learnt from my mother a long while back, its the reason that I am able to keep illness at bay.” You smiled genuinely, that was more than enough to keep her happy, and hopefully desist her from asking anymore questions about it.

“Apart from colds right?” She laughed in response to you then. You had forgotten that. Yes, colds were still an issue, more than likely due to not being able to find cleansing crystals. However, it at least meant every now and again you were coughing and spluttering like everyone else, more than anything, to keep you on your toes, and make sure you ate healthily.

“Yeah colds. I don’t think anyone can stop them.” You chuckled, taking another swig from your tankard.

Just then a flash of colour was before you, Dandelion was sat opposite you, Cheshire grin fixed on his features. His usual flamboyant personality seeming to engulf all of you in a whirl of rainbows. How anyone could keep a straight face around him, was beyond you. How on earth could he get away in clothes with such garish colours? Each to their own, you supposed and smiled politely all the same.

“Ah, look at these two beautiful flowers sitting opposite me. What luck a man such as I to bear witness to such divine decadence.” He declared in his usual over the top poetic way. Priscilla tried to hide a smile, she was still upset about where she fit in his life, but she wasn't able to hide the flush on her cheeks. He noticed this and took her hand in his, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. “Forgive me (y/n) but I need to cherish the most beautiful flower of all.” He didn't even look at you when he said it, just gazed into his lovers eyes with an emotion that could be felt from the other side of the table.

“It is quite alright Dandelion. You don't get enough time together as it is, what with you being so busy and all. Would you like me to leave you alone? I think it would be good for the both of you.” You felt as if it would be the best thing for them to do, plus there was more than enough evenings to spend with them, one night cut short was hardly a loss.

“No!” They both responded in unison. At first you were quite taken aback, you didn’t think that what you had said would cause a great amount of offence. You were trying to help them after all. Dandelion continued. “No it is quite alright. I have made sure that Priscilla and I are to have some quality time this evening, but there is no need to end this engagement in such haste. Please sit and entertain me, talk and be merry.” His smile was infectious, and it seemed that his words had had quite an effect on Priscilla, she was going to get some much needed time with him, which caused the twinkle to reappear back in her eyes.

“I do not know what you want to talk about.” You answered earnestly. “I have no news in which to divulge.” You started to wonder what exactly you were doing with your life not to have anything interesting to say.

“Then I shall ask questions! I will make you talk” He said with a chuckle. “Actually, there was something I was meaning to ask. Have you located what you were searching for?” You shook your head in response and Priscilla filled him in as to the fact that you would more than likely need to find a mage to be able to acquire what you needed. Dandelion bobbed his head in understanding, and then furrowed his brow in thought, suddenly his face changed to an expression of delight. “Ah Hah! There is a way I might be able to help you! A mage I know should be visiting soon, I should expect that she would be able to help you!”

“Do you really think she would help?” Priscilla replied with an uncertain tone.

“Of Course! Why wouldn’t she?” He asked, somewhat confused by her wariness. You on the other hand were completely lost. This mage was known to both of them, yet you had never met them. Not entirely implausible considering the disgusting way mages had been treated over the years, you couldn't honestly blame them. “She has helped us on many an occasion.” He added.

“Yes, with a knife to her back” She mumbled, seeming quite irked by his praise to this woman. Was it just because she was jealous or because she genuinely didn’t like her? You weren’t going to enquire any further as you felt it would only agitate the situation.

“Hopefully she will visit and you can let her know that I need a word?” You asked trying to wrap up the conversation for the sake of Priscilla’s obvious annoyance at the conversation topic. Dandelion was none the wiser, and nodded all the same. “On that note, I think I shall bid you a fond farewell as I have things to do at home before the night is out. Take care of yourselves and I will probably see you tomorrow if you aren't otherwise busy.” You smiled at them both, and rested a hand on Priscilla’s shoulder. Before you could leave, you felt her hand grip yours and pull you closer, so she could speak to you privately.

“When you meet her, just be careful, she can be rather… tricky.” She gave you a smile of reassurance and let go. You waved goodbye as you walked away from them, almost bumping into someone as you exited the building. You mumbled a sorry, when you heard Dandelion call out. The voice that came from person that you had collided with sent chills down your back, you had never thought to hear that timbre again, and not so close. You heard your name being called by the bard, but the fear that gripped you from your fright had you fly out of the door with not so much of a glance back.

You thought yourself to be free, until your blind panic caught you off guard and this time you bumped into someone else, or a wall. Until you looked up, you couldn't have been sure as the object or person seemed to be as rigid as stone. Your eyes flitted up to the mass that had caused you to stop in your tracks and were greeted with gold eyes, the moonlight making the mans silver white hair shine as if made of silk thread. You gasped in a garbled way of saying sorry, and tried to move out of his way. Yet, before you left, pausing for a moment to try and understand the furrow in his brow as well as the way he looked at you, almost as if in recognition. As quickly as you had collided with him, you had regained yourself and were once again light on your feet away from him and the owner of that god forsaken voice.

“WAIT!” You heard the man cry, but you were not going to stop, not for your life, in fact, if the past was anything to go by, your life did depend on it.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to write, but juggling life and creating has been difficult. Please let me know what you think and if you like it please give it a fav. Thank you ever so much for reading. Much Love, Lu x

Part 3   
  


You shuddered as you the sound of that voice seeped through you. You tried cleaning your rooms, in an attempt to forget it, but alas it was spinning around in your head like a vortex. Why? Why now? Why that voice? You collapsed onto the chair, leaning the broom on the wall next to you, you felt exhausted and putting your hands out in front of you, you realised they were shaking.  _Shit._  This was not what you wanted and not now, you had sensed danger when you had walked into that man, the one with the silver hair, it petrified you to the pit of your stomach and your very soul.   
  
Taking your cup from the table beside you, you drank deeply, feeling a lot better for the refreshment. Still, you had begun to panic, but for the life of you, you couldn’t remember the exact cause. The voice meant death, certain death, but nothing could shift your memory enough to trigger the reason as to why. You clutched your head as you heard screams, echoing through your mind, hoarse, soul-damning screams that drenched you in a fearful sweat. You had always lived with constantly looking over your shoulder, never staying in one place too long, in fact, it was strange you had let your guard down enough to befriend Priscilla and Dandelion, but it wouldn’t be long before you would have to cut ties with them too.   
  
You stood up, hopefully, a bit of air might help the ever growing noise in your head. Taking a step you faltered and fell to the ground, the noise pierced your mind like a dagger, and for the first time in a long while, you were crying, you had never felt pain like it, almost like you were dying. Maybe only hearing that voice was enough to condemn you to the damned with no warning, maybe your life was already over.. You couldn’t think straight with the noise and pushed yourself back up onto your feet, staggering slightly, you make it to the door. Falling out of said doorway onto the gated porch, you lent on the rail, the cool air whispering over your skin. Thankfully the sounds quietened, and you were able to rest.   
  
“Whatever do you mean?” You heard someone walk past your dwelling and you froze, the voice had followed you. Thankfully they had not noticed you, chance and luck were on your side. Peering out, you strained to see what the voice and their companion looked like, but in this darkness, there was no chance. You slumped back against the wall with a thud and was glad that you had once again avoided death. The sound of the footsteps stopped, and you paused… Had they noticed you? Were they looking for you?! Whatever gods where watching you this night had better been merciful! You were not a religious sort, but it seemed like a good source of hope, at least for now.   
  
You heard a laugh, and the footsteps continued on. Breathing a sigh of relief you scuttled back into your home, tonight had been far too fraught for your liking, not the average ‘put your feet up and relax’ evening at all. You checked that all the doors were locked and bolted. You were not going to die this night! You curled up on your bed, watching and waiting... For what you weren’t sure, but you knew it was coming. You must have stayed like it for hours, just staring, to the point where you had started making faces of the knots in the wood in which your door was made of. Your mind had quietened and you were in a state of trance almost, still and serene.   
  
 ** _Knock. Knock._**  
  
You jumped out of your skin, you had never expected a knock, was death really that polite? You shook, not wanting to move, desperate to breathe for another night.   
  
 ** _Knock._**  
  
It came again, this time more insistent than the last. You held your breath and braced for your imminent end.

**_Knock._**  
  
“Hey, you in there?” You opened your eyes. It was Priscilla. Sighing in relief, you unbolted the door, feeling ever so slightly stupid. Priscilla frowned as she looked you up and down, glancing at the door with all its bolts. You smiled uneasily, she probably thought you paranoid, but none the less, it could be explained away, crappy neighbourhood, thieves, cutpurses and assassins on every corner, it was only right that a woman alone should be extra vigilant on securing her home. “Are… you okay?”  
  
“Hah... Yes, yes of course, please come in.” You waved her in and closed the door behind you. “I’m sorry if I seem a little jumpy, I had just dozed off, and you caused me a fright.” You moved your drink to the other side of the table to make way for your guests. She still seemed to be eyeing you with suspicion and could you really blame her?

“Sorry about that, but... Well, I was worried about you. You crashed out of the inn so quickly, we tried to call you back, but you were gone in an instant. What was that all about?” She quizzed you. You couldn’t possibly tell her of the voice, the one that scared you senseless. You weren’t even sure whether it was a memory, a nightmare or even a premonition.   
  
“I can’t explain it.” You answered rigidly, you well and truly felt like you were backed into the wall. “I just knew I needed to get out of there, something spooked me. I couldn’t tell you what it was because I am unsure, myself.” It was such an awful lie, but you couldn’t bear to speak the words, you would end up sounding like you had some paranoid madness, no, it was best to keep quiet.   
  
“It was a shame.” Priscilla sighed.  “The mage we were talking about came in, just as you left.” You were sure you saw a roll of her eyes, and the urge to smirk was almost too strong for you to hold back from.   
  
“Oh, really?” That was the mage…? It couldn’t possibly be the same person? No. No definitely not. The mage couldn’t have possibly owned the voice, life wouldn’t have such a cruel irony, surely.   
  
“You seem very, unfocused. You are never like this. There is something going on.” She scowled at you, still trying to work it out what was wrong with you, it was pretty obvious that something was bothering you. Priscilla crossed her arms and continued to look at you, doing so until you couldn’t take it anymore.  

“Okay, okay! Fine. It’s really nothing, it’s just me over-reacting but when I was leaving, I was sure I heard a voice that sounded similar to someone in my past, and it scared me. Looking back I was mistaken, but in that moment I was scared." You hadn't completely told the truth, but near enough, hopefully, it would be enough to stop the constant questions from your friend. She looked at you with great interest, you hadn't really spoken of your past and it was obviously a revelation to her that you would open up to tell her even this little snippet of information.   
  
"Ohhh, I see. So who was it that you were so scared of?" Priscilla had jumped on that information and was now asking more questions, definitely not what you needed and you sighed, placing your hand on your head. This was far too much to deal with for one night.   
  
"I really don't want to talk about it, I've had a really trying night. Would you mind if we spoke about it tomorrow?" The end of your sentence was almost pleading with her to shut up and it seemed to have the effect that you wanted. She gave you a sad smile and nodded in acceptance, she knew she wasn't going to get any more out of you tonight.   
  
"Okay, well before I leave, the mage seemed really interested in the cleansing crystal you were talking about and she wanted to meet you. She won't be in town long, but as far as I know, they should be round for a couple of days at least, you should try and make contact with her. No doubt they will be staying with Dandelion, so I would say try there when you are... feeling better." Priscilla gave off the air of defeat, you felt sad that you had to shut her down like that, but there was a reason that the past stayed in the past, it was not welcome in the present.   
  
"Thank you" You got up to show her the door. "I mean it, we will talk about it tomorrow once I have had some rest. I'm sure I am just overtired and my wits are frayed but thank you for coming to check up on me. You are a true friend. Now go spend the rest of the evening with Dandelion! Go on off with you" You added with a smile, on seeing her return your expression you waved her goodbye and set to lock the door.   
  
 ** _Knock_**  
  
Had she forgotten something? You looked across at the table, no there was nothing there. Odd. Without thinking you opened the door expecting to see Priscilla, with one last thing to say. Horror. The one that stood before you was not Priscilla. You felt your body freeze and no words were able to escape your mouth.   
  
"Will wonders never cease?" Came the voice. The Voice. They had found you, after all these years, it had happened. You stood there, motionless as if a statue on a still night, as the onslaught of laughter hit you. No other words were said as you were bundled out the door and whisked away into the darkness. Life had ended. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4, in the POV of Geralt, I hope you like it, sorry its taken so long! Please let me know what you think!

Geralt stood outside the tavern as still as a statue, night had just fallen and the breeze was still warm. It was a shame that the air was rancid, as much as he liked the city, when he was finally here, he did so miss the fresh air of the wilderness. Yet again he had no idea where Yennefer was, she had alluded him for almost three days, not that he wasn’t thankful for it. He was tired of her ways, her overbearing nature and her acid tongue, it became dreadfully tedious after a while. Let alone the fact that she only ever seemed to have one thing in mind; not that was an issue for Geralt, he had needs too but it had become regular, predictable. 

“Ahh, dear friend, what is it that worries the mind?” He had heard Dandilion’s footsteps before he had spoken. 

“Nothing really. Wondering if all my choices really led me here.” Geralt said almost to himself rather than in answer. 

“Geralt, please don’t tell me you are wallowing in self-pity? You aren’t going to start this whole crusade of ‘the world is changing’ malarkey again, are you?” Dandilion sighed, it was not the first nor the last conversation that they would be having on the matter. “You are where you are, because that’s where you want to be.”

“Is it? Is it truly?” Geralt glanced at his long-time friend with an empty gaze. Dandilion had seen him like this before, but not to such a degree. He had often spent time talking him back up to the plate, bottle of vodka in hand at the Temple of Melitele or various taverns, and he had responded usually quite well. This look, however, troubled him greatly. “Tell me Dandilion, what if you had made a great mistake and it haunted you forever more?” 

The poet was stunned into silence. If only for a moment. “We have all made mistakes my friend, some great, some small but once those choices have been made there is nothing that we can do to reverse them. It’s simply not possible.” He paused to think. “However, if this is about Yennefer—“

“It is not.” Geralt replied sharply. 

“Ah, I will not broach that subject then, it is obviously a topic not discussed.” Dandilion’s brow furrowed in thought. “How do you mean by haunted?”

The witcher let out a sigh and rested his arms on the iron rail in front of him, troubled was an understatement. “I have dreams of times past, sometimes they are pleasant dreams, others not so. Yet, I am awoken by a woman’s panicked screams. When I check to see where they have come from all is quiet… the screams are coming from my dreams.”

“My! I can see why you are so down in the mouth, not only do you have that to deal with, you are barely coping with lack of sleep. Have you tried a sleeping draught?”

“You think I had not thought that already?” Geralt shifted in annoyance. “I have tried everything, even asked Yen to put me under one of her greater slumber spells and all for nought.”

“How long has this been happening?” Dandilion asked delicately. 

“For a while, though it stopped for a good few years, until a couple of months ago.” 

“Then I believe that it must be some destiny to find out to whom the screams belong.” He answered with resolve, Geralt looked at him with wariness to begin with, which changed with his realisation that his friend might just be right. 

“DANDILION!” Came a shout from the road beyond, the voice was full of worry. They both looked up, both familiar with the owner of the voice. 

“Priscilla, what on earth is the matter?” Dandilion asked in a hurried tone. Priscilla ran to them, her chest heaving with rapid breaths. 

“She’s gone! Dandilion, she’s gone!” His love’s eyes were wide with fright as she grabbed on his arm, her knuckles going white with strain. 

“Who is gone?” Geralt asked, his tone as it normally was, however, tinged with a certain gentleness.

“My friend, the one I was telling you about the other night.” She answered between breaths. Dandilion sat her down and the witcher crouched beside her, waiting for her to continue. “I went to see her the other night, just after you arrived.”

“Was she acting differently from any other night, what made you go to her?” He asked.

Priscilla looked at her with sorrowful eyes. “She looked like she was scared of something. She had bolted all the locks on her doors and was jumpy even when she knew it was me at the door. She complained that she was tired and she thought she had heard someone from her past but she had been mistaken. She was really shaken up Geralt.” 

“Calm yourself, my darling flower.” Dandilion cooed in her ear, but Geralt had not finished his questioning. 

“What made you believe that she had been taken rather than just left?” 

“Her door was wide open, all her things were still there, but by the door, things were in disarray, like there had been a struggle. Her satchel was there, the one she never leaves without. She would never have left that. Please go and look for her Geralt! I’m so worried about her!” 

Geralt stood up, this really wasn’t the job of a witcher, but if this girl had been taken, would it be such a hardship to look for her, even as a favour? He took one last look at Priscilla whose eyes were starting to fill with tears, there was no doubt she was terrified for her friend and if that wasn’t worthy enough of the effort then he may as well just hang up his sword. 

“I will, but you must take me to her dwellings, so I can see for myself.” 

Priscilla nodded, standing up with renewed resolve and walked off in front of them. 

~

Geralt examined the area, everything was as Priscilla said and to make matters worse, he was sure that something wasn’t quite right. Yes, it was clear that she had been taken against her will, but something else didn’t seem to be adding up either, yet no matter what he did, he could not place his finger on it. 

His fingers trailed over the welts in the door frame, made by fingernails in an attempt by someone trying to escape from attackers. He was, however, grateful that there was no blood as that would have indicated that she had been wounded. Geralt reset the chair that had been sent to the floor in a scuffle to its original position and frowned. 

“There does not seem to be any attempt to break through the door. She may have opened the door to the attacker willingly.” He mused to himself. 

“What?! She wouldn’t!” Priscilla cried out. 

“You mean she wouldn’t if she thought the person was you?” Geralt eyed her impassively and she gasped. “That is my point. She may have been under the impression it was you or Dandilion, she would have opened the door for either of you, would she not?”

“Yes, you are quite right.” Dandilion answered, his eyes set on the floor as if it were his fault. “Is there anything you can get from this? Any clue?” 

“I’m not getting a lot, I can barely even get her scent which is strange enough as it is.” In fact it was infuriating and leading Geralt to believe that there was more to this than met the eye. Everyone leaves a trace, but here was nothing. “It’s as if it has been masked, though I know of no one who has the skill or has ever been able to do so.” 

“Then she has vanished? Into thin air?” Priscilla was incredulous. “You cannot tell me that a corporal being can just disappear without a trace!”

“I am not. More questions will not help others be answered.” He answered coldly. Geralt moved further into the room and sat at the small table, examining the contents of the girl’s satchel. There were many vials of liquid of varying colours as well as packets of dried herbs. “Was she a herbalist?” 

“No… not really. She had a condition that meant that she needed to purify her food and drink.” The bard answered thoughtfully, tucking her blond hair over her shoulder. “I do not know of the exact thing ailing her, but she took those serums religiously. I remember once when she had forgotten, she only took one sip of her drink and became terribly ill for days. That’s why she wanted a cleansing crystal, it would mean that she needn’t bother with the tonics.” 

“I see.” Geralt responded in quiet contemplation. What manner of being would need to cleanse food to that extreme? He proceeded to open the vial that he had been fingering whilst in conversation and smelt it, attempting to ascertain its ingredients. “Strange, this one is fairly similar to one of my tonics. White Honey… Yes, there is no doubt there is Honeysuckle in there.” 

“It’s meant to be a cleansing plant isn’t it?”

“Yes, White Honey essentially detoxes the body of any effects from the decoctions I use, it’s understandable that it would be used in purifying potion.” He sniffed again. “Verbena... interesting.” 

“What’s so interesting about that?” The poet enquired. 

“Well, usually known for its healing qualities, it’s not the most efficient of all the plants to use it as such. There are many more common plants with stronger healing potencies, so why use…” He stopped mid-sentence as a thought whirled around his mind. “Unless… it is for its warding abilities.”

“Warding?” 

“Yes. It is said that to drink Verbena tea will ward off vampires.” Geralt chuckled, it all seemed so absurd. “I know that they can be troublesome, but I can’t imagine anyone going to that much trouble. Unless she was paranoid.” 

“She never talked on the subject and if Dandilion mentioned them, she never flinched or changed the topic of conversation, but that could be that she is a good actress,” Priscilla concluded gloomily. “Do you think it could have something to do with a vampire?” 

“It is a possibility, vampires scent is harder to track, even harder if he or she is a higher vampire.” A strange expression flickered across Geralt’s face. “What does your friend look like? I cannot search for her if I do not know what she looks like.”

“Oh, she has dark hair, not completely dissimilar to Yennefer but with tonnes of red rather than black. Pale eyes, piercing almost and the most amazing teeth.” Dandilion mused. He received strange looks from the others in the room. “It’s true, she has amazingly good teeth, even in comparison to Royalty. You never know, it might help in identifying her.”

“Yeah, thanks Dandilion. I’ll make sure to ask everyone to open their mouths to verify it.” Geralt added dryly. “I am sure I will find her in no time if I’m not killed by rot first.” He set the rest of the vials back into the satchel and looped the strap over one shoulder. “I will need to examine these a little further. I should go back to the Rosemary. There is nothing else here.”

The others nodded quietly, though he could tell that Priscilla was urgent to look for her now. It would be pointless without any other pointers, he grabbed a shirt from a basket in the corner of the room in hope that it would help him track her. Once her home had been closed up and locked to the best of their ability, they made their way back to their abode. 

Geralt could not shift the feeling of unease creeping into his mind, things were not sitting right with him but he did not wish to tell his friends, not yet, not until he had something tangible to tell them. A hunch would only worry them more or give them false hope where there clearly, at this moment, was none. Still, the possibility of a higher vampire involved concerned him greatly, it was extremely difficult to know when one was dealing with one. Even his medallion made no attempt to hum in the presence, and most did not concern themselves with the affairs of mortals. Yet why did it seem so plausible that this could be related to one?

Either way, this girl was in trouble, for what reason he did not know, but something was telling him, that it was imperative that he find her.


	5. Chapter 5

****

“Please… just let me go…” Your voice was weak, barely above a whisper. The clank of chains echoed throughout the room as you wriggled, trying to get free. You had been calling out for hours, even when there had been people walking around, they had not answered you. Your eyes had be bound as well as a gag between your lips, causing your cries to be muffled and muted, all you had was your hearing to work out what was going on. “I don’t know what you want from me.”  
  
“Stop your whining.” A voice answered, cold, unfeeling and unknown to you. “All you have done is moan. No one is coming to save you, no one knows where you are and frankly I don’t think anyone cares.” Footsteps echoed across the room, the noise becoming louder as they drew near. “Now, be a good girl and don’t struggle, I just need to take some blood from you, if you stay still it won’t hurt.”   
  
Before you could say another word in protest you felt the piercing sensation of slicing flesh in the crook of your arm, something about the blade felt like it had shred through your arm but you knew that it wasn’t true. The wound began to burn as if on fire, yet there no smell of smoke or burning flesh. You writhed in your bindings, desperate to get away, but to no avail.   
  
“What did I tell you?” The voice was harsh, and you felt a biting at your throat. “Do not move or I will kill you.”   
  
“That is enough” Came another voice, deeper than the last. “Leave her be, take what you need and bandage her wounds.”   
  
“Yes, Professor.” The original voice answered, she wasn’t happy that she had been ordered away from you. Even though you didn’t know their intentions, for the moment you were glad for the man she called the professor. You heard the clink of vials and knew she was finished, it was confirmed when she bandaged your arm, albeit roughly. She walked away, giving you time to breathe a sigh of relief. The rustle of papers and a light scratching told you the Professor seemed to be writing, making observations on you? For what reason??

“Come here.” The professor ushered the female over to him in a low voice. His voice was so whispered that you could barely hear what they said. “We may need to postpone tour tests, we have a complication.”  
  
“Complication sir?” muttered the female   
  
“Yes, keep your voice down.” He sighed before continuing. “I have been made aware she has people that have reported her missing. We will have to let her go before we arouse suspicion. We must find others”  
  
“But Sir… If we let her go, you know we will be in the biggest pile of shit known to man. Besides, there aren’t many like her, if at all.”   
  
“Enough. I will deal with the fallout, we must do everything we can to keep this project running, and if we need to get others then so be it.” Answered the Professor. You heard a sigh from the female and assumed that she nodded. “Good. I have the vials, this should be fine for now.”  
  
You heard movement and the sound of two pairs of footsteps coming towards you. The gag was taken from your mouth and your bindings untied. Large hands gently ran over the welts in your wrists and feathered over the sores by your lips. You felt a cooling balm placed on your wounds, and even though this man could kill you at any instant, a wash of calm came over you.   
  
“Do not fear me child. I am sorry if my assistant hurt you.” He paused as you heard the lid of the balm being screwed back in place. You raised your hands to remove your blindfold but the Professor’s large hands held your wrists in place. “I beg of you, please do not take off your mask. It would make matters far more complicated than they should be. As long as you keep that on, you will be safe.”   
  
You shuddered, what was it that they were trying to do? Fear caught in your throat, even though this man was the lesser of the two evils, he had begun to scare you. “I-I will, what will you do with me?” You asked gingerly, not really wanting to hear the answer.

“I will take you home. I may come back for you. You see, you are a very special girl, and I need some of your blood to save someone. I can’t tell you much more as it is a matter of great importance and no one must know.” You heard the rustle of clothing as the Professor’s hand tousled your hair, it was a very strange social dynamic. On the one hand he was experimenting on you, and on the other seemed to be treating you like a child. “You must forgive me.” He took your hand and placed it around his arm as if to walk somewhere, patting it gently. “That I was not gracious enough to ask for your cooperation. I was petrified that you would say no, and given the gravity of the situation, I could not afford that.”   
  
He walked you slowly, making sure you kept your footing. “If you had said it was to save someone’s life, I would not have denied you that.”   
  
“Oh, really?” The professor chuckled, amused by your statement. “You are far too trusting for a girl who lives alone. With that attitude, anyone could take advantage of you.”  
  
“And are you taking advantage of me?” You asked, feeling your step falter. The man chuckled beside you.   
  
“No my dear, you are very special to me.” His tone was warm and once again the feeling of calm washed over you. “Now I will take you home, speak of this to no one, or at least what you can remember.” You felt two fingers pressed to your forehead and your senses went dark, falling into unconsciousness.   
  
\-------  


The strange sensation of being carried whirled though your mind, the feeling of being enveloped by warmth, made your dreams sweet. You snuggled into the warmth where you found the gentle rhythmic thud of a heartbeat, as well as a familiar smell, though in your dazed mind, you could not recall what it was before falling deeper into a slumber.

 

“Hey wake up sleepy head!” You heard the voice before then feeling your world seeming to fall out from underneath you. You woke fully with a start, only to see Priscilla sat on the bed next to you. You felt like your heart had just exploded with the fright and held your chest to calm yourself down.   
  
“Jeez woman, you’re going the right way about giving me a heart attack.” You stated breathlessly.   
  
“Can’t blame me. You’ve been gone for two whole days!” She answered sounding a little disgruntled.   
  
“Two days…?” Your mouth dropped open in shock. Where had you been for the past few days?  
  
“Yeah, we found you dumped by the side of the road. If Geralt hadn’t sensed you, we would have mistaken you for a beggar and in honest truth probably never have found you.” You just blinked at her, your mind blank.   
  
“Dumped?” Your mind hurt just even beginning to think about what had been going on. Could you really remember nothing? “I can’t… remember…. Anything...”   
  
“Really, nothing? Not at all?!” You heard a knock at the door, and in realising that you might have company, looked down at your state of undress. Someone must have undressed you… you were now completely naked, under a thin sheet and blanket. Your eyes widened, you couldn’t possibly let anyone in like this! Your hand held the bedding to your chest and was just about to ask for a top at least to wear when the door opened.   
  
“So you are awake.” Your eyes met with a yellow cat-like gaze, one which you were sure flicked over your naked shoulders but returned to your eyes as if it had never happened. Something was so familiar about him, his footsteps, or his voice… yet you weren’t sure why.   
  
“You could have waited until she was dressed Geralt.” Priscilla stated, one eyebrow raised.   
  
“Forgive me, I hadn’t thought that she would be completely nude at this time of day.” There was something in his tone that he wasn’t completely telling the truth, either that or he liked the idea. You scowled in response.   
  
“If you want to talk, I would prefer it if I were dressed. It’s not really becoming of a girl to be talking to a man in her bedchamber completely naked if it is only to converse.” You had tried to sound prim and proper, but it only sounded like you were suggesting something else. You felt your cheeks burn up at the thought and lowered your head in embarrassment, only made worse by Priscilla quietly giggling.   
  
“I didn’t realise that clothing had a special effect on conversation maybe that is where I have been going wrong.” He chuckled, his voice laced with a suggestive rumble. “I would love to have a discussion with you about these effects, I could always use some guidance.” With that, he left the room and shut the door behind him.

“What just happened?” You asked in amazement, Priscilla just looked at you with raised eyebrows.   
  
“I think you happened to be flirting with him.” She laughed incredulously.   
  
“No.. No, no, no, no. I did no such thing.” You frowned, that hadn’t been your intention at all. Priscilla laughed loudly.   
  
“You really have no idea about men do you? Not only did he walk in here and find you in nothing more than a bed sheet, but you tell him that you would only be naked if there were _other_ matters bar talking to attend to? Corr, come on strong much?”  
  
“I honestly had no intention for it to come out like that. Truly. You weren’t exactly much help either!” She smiled cheekily, and at that moment, it almost seemed as if she had planned it. “You cow! You are well and truly an evil piece of-“  
  
“What it was funny. Never thought he would take the bait though and you, you played the part perfectly! Ahhh, that was great.” She sighed to herself, amused by her own mischievousness. “I brought some clothes from your house for you to change into, so I guess I will meet you downstairs. Oh, and by the way, Geralt is also off limits.”  
  
You scowled in response. “What do you mean?”  
  
“He is in a courtship with someone else. So I would suggest, not going down that route.”  
  
“Hold up! If that’s so, why bother with your stupid prank?” Priscilla winked as she walked out the door and closed it behind her, just as Geralt had done. She was so infuriating, why did she even bother? It wasn’t like you were interested anyway. You just wanted to find out what the hell had happened to you.   
  
_It’s not like he’s good looking or anything. His silver hair, muscular body, tall, brooding, and quite…._ You stopped yourself in your thoughts… what on earth were you doing? You had no interest in him, you had literally only met him 5 minutes previous. Still, it would be rude not to appreciate the fine specimen of a man that he was…


End file.
